I buried our parents alone, Elsa!
by elsannabellamionewhouffle
Summary: Anna comes up to Elsa's ice castle to make amends with Elsa, but Elsa rejects her again. Will Elsa finally push her sister a bit too far? SISTERLY LOVE


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello! This is my first Frozen fanfic. It's slightly Elsanna but it's mostly completely innocence sisterly love. It's extremely short, and its quite angsty, but I think you'll like it. Uhm... REVIEW, FOLLOW, TELL YOUR FRIENDS. THANKS 3**

The silver-haired girl was sitting there, feeling alone, isolated and forlorn. It was a different feeling than isolating herself so she could protect her family and sister from her powers. Not only had she left the kingdom behind, she had left her sister. Why do I keep running away? Elsa sobbed in her hands as the thought of the hurt look that Anna had worn when Elsa ran away. Elsa suddenly heard the faint sound of footsteps and heard the large door close downstairs. "Anna?" Elsa questioned, coming down the stairs. Anna stood there, with a big grin. Elsa smiled slightly, but then the faint smile faded.

"Elsa!" Anna smiled hopefully at Elsa. Elsa looked undoubtedly amazing. Her white hair was back in a French braid and her dress was now silver, icy and sparkly. "Elsa!" Anna repeated, moving closer to Elsa.

"Hello. You shouldn't be here, Anna." Elsa looked down and started going back up the stairs, hoping that Anna wouldn't follow.

"Elsa, please don't walk away again. Please don't slam the door." Anna begged, running up the stairs after Elsa. "Come back!"

Elsa continued up the stairs in spite of what Anna said. She tried to block her sister out. Elsa hated to hurt Anna but she couldn't risk Anna getting physically hurt. She could already feel her powers start to jumble up inside her. I must control my powers. Don't let them get out of hand. Conceal! Don't feel! Conceal! Don't feel! Elsa continued to repeat the motto she had been raised on.

Anna was now livid. She had always pent up all this anger towards Elsa, but it was time to let it all out. Throughout the years, Anna had tried not to be angry at Elsa, but once their parents died, she was so very angry at Elsa. "Don't you dare just walk away again! Elsa! Please don't!" Anna raced off after Elsa, "Just listen, won't you?!" She grabbed onto Elsa's wrist, but quickly let go. Elsa stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"You couldn't have trusted me!? All this stuff wouldn't have happened, you know?! You could've trusted me all these years!" Anna suddenly yelled, demanding Elsa's attention.

"Anna, please don't do this." Elsa softly said.

"No! You have no idea how /lonely/ it was, Elsa! You shut me out! I hated it! You never came out of your room! Ever!" Anna backed up, down the stairs.

"Please, you're exaggerating." Elsa turned around. She knew Anna was being completely serious, but she needed Anna to calm down. It was painful just to hear Anna yell at her.

"I'm not! I'm not exaggerating! I barely saw you! You rejected me! I tried to love you! I tried to get back inside your heart! But you wouldn't let me in!" Tears spilled out of Anna's eyes as she continued to yell.

"Don't think it was all rainbows and daisies for me either." Elsa retorted.

Anna was so sick of being rejected. Elsa didn't just isolate herself, she isolated Anna. She couldn't stand the build-up of emotions in her chest. "I spent years bawling my eyes out in my room! Alone!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as her lips formed the words, "I buried our parents, ALONE, Elsa! You weren't even there for their funeral! You wouldn't let me in, EVEN AFTER THAT!" Anna collapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Elsa couldn't help it anymore, she hated seeing Anna there, sobbing. She ran down the stairs and embraced her sister. Even though her embrace was cold and her hands were freezing, the hug was comforting. Anna hadn't even touched her sister in so long. Elsa was almost a stranger to Anna, but not completely a stranger.

"I'm sorry, Anna! I will never shut you out again. I never wanted to hurt you. I was protecting you from me…" Elsa whispered in Anna's ear. "I love you, snowflake."

"I missed you. I love you too, Elsa." When Anna's tears landed on Elsa's cold skin, they froze in tiny tear diamonds.

Elsa smiled for the first time in forever. A real, completely happy smile. She had her sister back. And Anna had her best friend back.


End file.
